1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to umbrellas and, more particularly, to umbrellas in which a plurality of flexible elements is secured together at a base element, and covering material is secured to both the base elements and to the flexible elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 494,333 discloses a generally fan shaped umbrella. The umbrella includes a vertical support attached to a base element. Support lines extend from the outer or open end of the umbrella to the vertical support rod so that the umbrella panels are secured to the vertical support element at two locations, at the base of the umbrella and at the outer ends of the umbrella panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,293 discloses another type of umbrella in which a handle element is secured to one end of a plurality of umbrella panels. The umbrella panels fan out, and in the open position of the panels, additional reinforcing elements extend from the handle to the panels. Several different configurations of the umbrella are illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,704 discloses another type of umbrella in which a plurality of panels are secured to a central handle. The panels, as in conventional umbrellas, are secured to the handle in the center of the panels, by reinforcing ribs or elements, and additional elements extend from the handle outwardly to the reinforcing ribs of the umbrella panels. The support elements move upwardly to lock the umbrella in the open position, and move downwardly to close the umbrella. This patent typifies the opening and closing of umbrellas in contemporary usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,901 discloses another type of umbrella with an offset panel structure. The '778 patent utilizes an offset structure with the vertical arms spaced apart from the vertical portion of the umbrella, and a connecting rod or link extends between the umbrella and the vertical support rod. The connecting link is adjustable for adjusting the orientation of the umbrella with respect to the vertical member. The vertical member comprises a handle. The umbrella element itself includes a variety of panels with reinforcing structural ribs secured to the panels, and support arms extending from the reinforcing arms to a central shaft, which is virtually the same as the umbrella arrangement of the '704 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,778 discloses another type of umbrella apparatus with a central umbrella element and an offset handle and a link between the central umbrella apparatus and the handle. The connecting link is adjustable so that the umbrella may be oriented in different ways with respect to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,476 discloses another type of offset umbrella apparatus in which the supporting structure for the umbrella panels extend radially outwardly at various angles with respect to each other and at various distances. That is, the supporting elements are different lengths and are disposed at differing angles with respect to each other to provide an offset structure from a central handle or vertical support element. As with the other umbrella structures in the above-discussed patents, support elements extend outwardly from the umbrella handle to the umbrella rods to which the panels are secured to provide the necessary structural strength to support the umbrella panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,289 discloses another type of offset umbrella structure. In the '289 patent, the umbrella support structure is essentially the same as discussed above, with support elements or ribs extending from a handle outwardly to the support elements for the umbrella panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,201 discloses a type of shelter or blind that is offset from a primary vertical support element. The apparatus is designed for hunting, and integral seats are provided as part of the supporting structure. The apparatus utilizes umbrella type supporting structure, in that a covered frame is used to support exterior covering panels, and the support structure is in turn secured to a primary support element to which a seat is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,931 discloses another type of offset umbrella structure designed primarily for stadium use. The umbrella protion extends over a spectator and includes side curtains which extend downwardly from a top support structure. There are two sets of structural elements which connect the umbrella to a vertical support rod, including a sliding portion which moves on a vertical support rod, and ribs which extend outwardly from the sliding portion to the upper support elements to which the panels of the apparatus are secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,371 discloses a hand-held umbrella with a handle having an off-center portion for convenience of the user. Several different embodiments are illustrated, including embodiments in which a pole or a handle is used and is offset from the center of the umbrella. The umbrella may also be adjusted relative to the support or handle for convenience. The umbrella is supported at its outer periphery by a ring or closed loop. For storage purposes, the ring is sufficiently flexible to be folded on itself to form smaller rings. A handle for support extends between the ring and the center of the umbrella. It is the handle extending inwardly from the ring which provides the umbrella with its concave inner configuration. Additional structural elements are apparently not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,266 discloses another type of umbrella which is also usable as a blind or a shelter. The umbrella apparatus has a general fan-shaped configuration, with a plurality of ribs supporting the apparatus. There is a main, outer supporting rib and a plurality of ribs on either side of the main rib for support purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,862 discloses a beach or lawn umbrella which uses bent struts to hold the umbrella in an up or open position. A vertical mast is also used, and the bent struts are secured to the vertical mast. By moving the struts relative to the vertical mast, the umbrella can be tilted or moved to provide different orientations.